Intergalactic The Party
by SallySimpson
Summary: Algumas coisas têm que acontecer. Baseado no Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias.
1. Chapter 1

**INTERGALACTIC – THE PARTY**

Sinopse: Algumas coisas **têm** que acontecer.

**Capítulo Um**

Londres - 2004

Lily Evans não terminava coisas.

Se lhe perguntassem, era isso que a mãe de Lily diria sobre a filha.

Era isso que o pai de Lily diria sobre a filha.

Era isso que o primo de Lily diria sobre a prima.

Era isso que a melhor amiga de Lily diria sobre a amiga.

Não era isso que Lily diria sobre si mesma, apesar de achar que era meio quase com certeza verdade.

Se realmente parasse pra pensar (o que Lily raramente fazia), veria que não havia terminado a auto-escola. Nem as sessões de RPG. Muito menos as aulas de balé. E as de natação. E as de dança do ventre. Quase terminou o ensino de kung fu, antes de desistir porque achou que dança de salão era mais divertido. Não terminou as aulas de dança de salão. Tinha um pressentimento de que não terminaria a faculdade de astrofísica, mas era algo lá no fundo de seu peito, um lugar onde ela não costumava passar muito tempo e não conhecia muito bem.

Quando lhe disseram sobre a festa, Lily queria ir. Ao chegar em casa, a vontade diminuiu. Na hora combinada que sua amiga passaria em sua casa para buscá-la, a vontade tinha quase sumido. Ao chegar à festa, olhar para aquelas pessoas bêbadas dançando que nem idiotas, Lily já não tinha vontade nenhuma de ficar lá.

Mas já estava arrumada, maquiada, vestindo suas botas de cowboy, e achou que seria um desperdício ir pra casa. Fez a coisa mais óbvia em que podia pensar, então. Pegou o copo de bebida mais próximo que viu e o virou goela abaixo. Pensou que se estivesse bêbada dançando que nem uma idiota seria muito mais fácil suportar as pessoas bêbadas dançando que nem idiotas na festa.

* * *

A dinâmica das festas é uma das ciências mais difíceis de estudar, por causa de suas variações estupidamente grotescas. Todos os resultados dependem de milhares de milhões de fatores, mas sua base (ou seja, perguntas que você SEMPRE deve fazer quando estudando a dinâmica das festas) consiste nos seguintes:

1. A que tipo de festa se está indo.

2. Com que roupa você vai.

3. Que pessoas estarão na festa. (Aqui também entra a variação de quantas pessoas você conhece, quantas você não conhece e quantas você desejaria que morressem dolorosamente).

E, por último,

4. Qual o lugar da festa.

Geralmente (e reforçando aqui o 'geralmente', já que a maioria dos estudos é feita em simulações de festas, em vez de festas reais, pois um dos motivos da dinâmica das festas ser uma das ciências mais difíceis de estudar é justamente porque os cientistas que a estudam não são nunca convidados á elas), a pessoa mais bêbada da festa é a que acha que está mais sóbria.

A que quer dirigir o carro, mesmo depois de beber dois litros de cerveja com vodka, é a segunda na escala.

A que sobe na mesa, no sofá, na cadeira, dançando freneticamente e se achando o rei da pista de dança, é a quarta.

A terceira é a que sobe na mesa, no sofá, na cadeira, dançando freneticamente e se achando o rei da pista de dança, mas, ao fazer um passo complicado, tentando girar o tronco para um lado e as pernas para o outro enquanto a cabeça fica no mesmo lugar, acaba caindo e quebrando algum osso, tendo que ir embora da festa em uma ambulância.

Daí em diante, as coisas ficam muito confusas. Os cientistas dizem que não conseguem recriar todas as situações que podem acontecer em uma festa no SEGAOBC (Simulador de Energias e Graus de Alcoolismo dos Organismos Baseados em Carbono), e pedem em súplica para que os organizadores das festas, por favor, lhes mandem convites, nem que seja só um, para só uma festa, argumentando que ninguém os veria, que eles ficariam quietos em um canto, observando as pessoas, sem consumir nada, então não seria necessário aumentar o estoque de bebidas ou comida.

Os organizadores respondem dizendo que, mesmo que eles fiquem quietos em um canto, observando as pessoas, sem consumir nada, ainda assim eles ocupariam um espaço que poderia acomodar talvez até duas mulheres loiras, de seios grandes e grau de alcoolismo nível sete. E isso era o tipo de coisa que eles simplesmente não podiam permitir.

Eles ainda acrescentam uma nota completamente desagradável, que diz algo como (todas as ofensas e palavras de baixo calão foram retiradas dessa reprodução):

'O tipo de idiota que cria um simulador de festas que só reconhece organismos baseados em carbono quando a maioria das formas de vida do universo não é baseada em carbono é o tipo de idiota que não gostaríamos de ter em nossas festas e que nunca, em nenhum planeta, em nenhuma era, conseguirá um convite para elas.'

* * *

James Potter normalmente gostava de festas. Gostava especialmente de loiras com seios grandes e levemente bêbadas que riam de qualquer coisa que ele falava. Gostava ainda mais quando, ao invés de ser uma loira com seios grandes e levemente bêbada rindo de tudo que ele falava, eram duas loiras com seios grandes e levemente bêbadas que riam de tudo que ele falava.

Mas havia algo estranho nessas duas. Ele não conseguia dizer exatamente o que. Parecia que suas bochechas eram altas demais, ou baixas demais, ou então eram tão exatamente perfeitas que você tinha que se perguntar se havia algo estranho ali.

Sua visão estava meio embaçada depois de tantas cervejas, e ele não conseguia prestar atenção no que as mulheres lhe falavam. Ele realmente não costumava prestar atenção no que mulheres bêbadas em festas falavam (e quanto mais bonitas, menos atenção ele prestava), mas fingia interesse, esperando poder levá-las a algum outro lugar e fazer sexo com elas.

Hoje, James Potter não conseguia nem ao menos fingir interesse. E essas eram mulheres bonitas. Definitivamente havia algo de estranho. Não só nelas, mas na festa inteira.

A festa não era em uma casa, mas sim no último andar de um dos prédios mais altos de Londres, com uma varanda grande o suficiente para caber um disco voador. Hum... Estranho ter pensado nisso, James pensou. Ele não pensava muito em discos voadores.

Naquela noite em particular, naquele prédio em particular, não era nada estranho pensar em discos voadores. Mas, claro, James não sabia disso.

Seus pensamentos evaporaram de sua cabeça no instante seguinte, quando viu uma mulher ruiva de cabelos compridos e ondulados e um corpo que o fazia querer se enrolar em si mesmo dançando em cima de uma mesa. Ela usava uma blusa apertada de alças que mostrava um pedaço de sua barriga acidentalmente (você sabe que tipo de blusa é. Aquela que cobre sua barriga até o instante que você levanta os braços ou se mexe) e uma calça jeans mais apertada ainda que marcava todas as formas do seu corpo. Para completar e deixar James mais louco ainda, usava botas de cowboy por cima da calça. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e balançando pra lá e pra cá, conforme os movimentos que ela fazia. Ela estava de olhos fechados e com um sorriso de bêbada no rosto.

James tomou um gole de cerveja pra se refrescar. Mas, de repente, estava tão quente que ele virou a lata toda de uma vez só.

Ainda estava quente.

Ele suspeitava que fosse ela.

A quem estava querendo enganar? James tinha certeza que era ela.

As pessoas começaram a se juntar em volta da mesa, o que pareceu animá-la ainda mais. James também se aproximou, tentando vê-la melhor. Começaram a gritar, assoviar e dizer coisas como 'tira' e 'rebola pra cá, gatinha', mas James não estava prestando atenção nelas.

* * *

No estudo sobre a dinâmica das festas, pessoas que se juntam em volta de alguém bêbado dançando freneticamente ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que só alguém realmente bêbado faria, são o número quarenta e sete na escala. A maioria delas nem está tão bêbada assim, o que eles querem realmente é ver o circo pegando fogo. Pessoas caindo, se machucando, dando vexame.

Isso é a metade delas.

A outra metade está ali esperando que a pessoa dançando freneticamente ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que só alguém realmente bêbado faria termine logo o que quer que esteja fazendo e dê lugar a elas para que elas possam fazer algo tão idiota quanto.

* * *

Lily estava se sentindo bem. Chegou á festa achando que seria outra coisa que ela não terminaria. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade dela ficar naquela festa até o final.

Então um homem esquisito passou ao seu lado segurando quatro copos com bebidas não-identificáveis dentro e Lily virou um dos copos. Instantaneamente, sentiu que seu cérebro era uma fatia de limão sendo esmagada por duas barras de ouro. O mundo girou. O que era normal, pois o mundo de fato gira. O mundo parou. Isso era estranho.

Seus olhos pareciam que iriam saltar das órbitas, sua boca estava seca e seu sangue parecia estar fazendo racha consigo mesmo.

Sentiu-se bem. Olhou para o homem que estava com as bebidas e ele estava sorrindo para ela. Sorriu de volta, ou pelo menos tentou, pois estava com a cabeça virada para o outro lado. Ele gargalhou, achando graça, e virou sua cabeça na direção dele com as mãos. Lily percebeu que ele tinha uma espécie de calombo no lado direito do corpo. Apontou para o calombo e tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu. O homem olhou para onde ela havia apontado e riu mais ainda.

"Você é esperta, docinho", disse, piscando para Lily. Seu sorriso aumentou e Lily teve a estranha sensação de que ele possuía mais dentes do que uma pessoa normal. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, sustentando o olhar por alguns segundos em suas botas. A olhou nos olhos e deu um sorriso que Lily classificaria como 'safado'.

"Gostei de suas botas", ele disse. Soltou-lhe e saiu andando, deixando Lily parada perto da porta de entrada, sem saber o que fazer. Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo parecia feito de pedra. Não conseguia falar, a boca estava mole. Alguém passou por ela e a empurrou, fazendo com que ela batesse numa parede próxima. Sentiu seu cérebro rodopiando dentro de sua cabeça. Piscou uma vez. Piscou duas vezes.

Lily se sentia bem. Muito bem.

* * *

Ela vai cair daí e se matar, James pensava, ainda vendo a mulher dançando em cima da mesa.

Era verdade.

Ela cairia da mesa, bateria numa cadeira que estava parada ali perto e quebraria o pescoço. Não morreria na hora, provavelmente agonizaria por alguns minutos, mas, no fim, não restaria nada ali.

Era isso que aconteceria e todos se lembrariam de Lily como a garota bêbada que morreu numa festa. As pessoas que a conheciam, no entanto, se lembrariam dela como a garota bêbada que morreu numa festa que não terminava as coisas.

* * *

Cientistas já provaram que a dinâmica das festas possui variações estupidamente grotescas. Uma dessas variações (que nenhum cientista conseguiu provar, devido as limitações do SEGAOBC, que só simula reações dos organismos baseados em carbono) é a de número 20.458, que diz "Quantas pessoas que não pertencem ao planeta estão na festa".

* * *

Um homem esbarrou em James. Ele tinha um sorriso estranho e cabelos loiros despenteados. Usava um casaco grande, como se quisesse esconder algo. Tinha um calombo no lado direito do corpo.

"Com licença, rapaz", disse, puxando a cadeira que estava perto da mesa e a levando embora. Encarou a mulher dançando em cima da mesa por alguns instantes e sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia.

James não sabia dizer o porquê, mas não gostou nem um pouco do jeito que o homem olhou a mulher, e gostou menos ainda do sorriso que ele deu quando a olhou.

Ele deu dois tapinhas nas costas de James e saiu, empurrando uma mulher no seu caminho. A mulher se desequilibrou e caiu em cima da amiga, que se segurou a um homem ao seu lado para não cair. O homem assustou-se e tropeçou em outro homem, que empurrou James pro exato lugar onde a cadeira estava antes.

James quase caiu. Equilibrou-se e olhou pro homem que o havia empurrado, mas ele olhava pra cima. Olhou também e a única coisa que viu foi um monte de cabelos ruivos vindo em sua direção. No segundo seguinte, estava no chão, com a mulher que dançava freneticamente na mesa em cima dele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

O homem com cabelos loiros despenteados, vestindo um casaco grande como se quisesse esconder algo, e com um calombo no lado direito do corpo se chamava Zaphod Beeblebrox.

Era um homem com muitos defeitos, mas com qualidades que superavam qualquer falha que pudesse ter.

Há muito o que se dizer sobre Zaphod Beeblebrox, é o que a maioria das pessoas diria, mas tudo que é necessário dizer agora é que Zaphod Beeblebrox não parecia ser desse planeta.

E a razão para isso é porque ele não é desse planeta.

Eis aqui o que Zaphod pensou quando olhou Lily dançando em cima da mesa:

"Vou levar essa garota pra dar uma volta comigo."


End file.
